


Stop

by Geilie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Hunting, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Freno di botto perché così abbiamo l’unico contatto fisico che mi è permesso...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Note e Disclaimer dopo la storia.

**STOP**

  
  


_“Freno di botto perché così abbiamo_  
l’unico contatto fisico che mi è permesso...”  
Nicole - October 2002

  
  
  


Siamo nel bosco.  
Battuta di caccia.  
Fingo perfino di aver avvistato una preda, un qualche coniglio magari, per avere una buona scusa: come se un principe avesse bisogno di scuse per giustificare il suo comportamento.  
Mi arresto di colpo, balestra alla mano, e so che tu mi verrai addosso.  
Lo fai ogni volta.  
Sempre distratto, sempre tra le nuvole, sempre nel tuo mondo...  
 _Merlin._  
C’è qualcosa di te che non riesco a cogliere, qualcosa di affascinante. Forse proibito.  
Ti fermi sulla mia schiena.  
“Idiota”, ti abbaio come da copione.  
Balbetti delle scuse, abbassi gli occhi; non vedi il mio sorriso.

**Author's Note:**

>  **G** _y’s_ **D** _ark_ **C** _orner_  
>  O.O  
> Ho rotto il ghiaccio! O.O Cioè, l’ho fatto davvero...  
> Perché questa è la mia prima fic pubblicata. E mia primissima drabble (secondo il contatore di Word, 100 parole esatte senza includere note, titolo e citazione). Nonché mio primo tentativo di Arthur POV! E, tanto per continuare con le prime volte, anche mia prima sfida.  
> Sfida un po’ particolare, a dire il vero. Perché mi sono sfidata da sola, con la preziosa collaborazione di mia madre. XD  
> Quella citazione lassù viene da un suo foglietto volante, di quelli su cui si annotano pensieri sparsi, mini-racconti e poesie: quella frase, in particolare, è tratta da un pensiero sparso. ^^  
> Ha ritrovato un block-notes con alcune sue poesie e io le ho proposto di sceglierne una, darmi un pairing e sfidarmi a scriverci sopra una drabble.  
> Sì, mia madre è una tipa particolare. E a furia di stressarla con le fanfictions, tra un po’ comincerà a leggerle anche lei, e può darsi anche a scriverle. Intanto conosce il nostro fantastico mondo dai miei discorsi folli. ^^”  
> Alla fine mi ha dato come pairing Arthur/Merlin, ha scelto quella frase, anche se non viene propriamente da una poesia, e io la drabble l’ho scritta immediatamente.  
> Quanto amo l’ispirazione, quando c’è! XD  
> Siccome però di poesie ne ho altre tre che mi hanno ispirata, potrebbero (ma sottolineo il condizionale) arrivare delle altre mini-storie a breve... ;)
> 
> La storia non è betata... E lo slash è molto velato: va letto soprattutto nella citazione iniziale, pensandola come fosse un pensiero di Arthur, naturalmente... ^^
> 
> Piccolissima nota aggiuntiva: come probabilmente avrete già notato, uso i nomi originali. Ho visto la serie in Inglese e tutte le scene che riesco a immaginare tra questi personaggi, sono addirittura in lingua originale. Se riesco a ricordare al mio cervello che la sua lingua madre è l'Italiano, consideratela già una conquista, ma non posso pretendere di fargli usare anche i nomi tradotti. Tutto il castello di carte di storie che i miei neuroni impazziti costruiscono, crollerebbe miseramente! XD
> 
> Grazie a tutti/e coloro che leggeranno e commenteranno! =)
> 
> Smack- Gy
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer**  
>  La serie televisiva _Merlin_ non mi appartiene, tantomeno i suoi personaggi, e di sicuro non guadagno un centesimo da queste storie: sono solo un dilettevole modo di passare il tempo.  
>  I diritti sono di proprietà della BBC, dei creatori della serie e di chiunque li abbia acquistati.
> 
> La citazione invece è originale: non è farina del mio sacco, bensì di quello di mia madre, ma la sua gestione qui spetta a me. Perciò siete pregati di chiedere il permesso prima di utilizzarla, se voleste farlo, o almeno di citarne la provenienza. Grazie. ^^
> 
> Rivendico inoltre il copyright sul **G** _y’s_ **D** _ark_ **C** _orner_. GDC sono le mie iniziali, perciò tengo particolarmente a questo stupido nome, a come è nato per caso e solo dopo mi sono accorta di cosa venivano a formare quelle lettere in grassetto prese tutte insieme! ^^
> 
> Infine, sebbene sia una divoratrice di fanfictions, poiché il web è vasto e di storie ce ne sono milioni, e io non riuscirei in una vita a leggerle tutte e di certo non posso esserci riuscita nel poco tempo che è trascorso da quando ho conosciuto questo mondo, se avessi plagiato involontariamente qualche altra storia, porgo le mie scuse all’autore/autrice e li prego di contattarmi affinché si possa risolvere il problema. Fa fede, ovviamente, la data di pubblicazione. ;)


End file.
